


Snap

by TheWriterWrites



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Thomas Jefferson, Lapdances, M/M, Sex, Smut, Sub Alexander Hamilton, alexander hamilton in women's lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterWrites/pseuds/TheWriterWrites
Summary: Alexander Hamilton dances for his lover, Thomas Jefferson. Thomas wants to touch, but Alexander says no.





	Snap

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy ya'll! I hope you enjoy this one! I'm sorry it is a little short but I will try to make them longer in the future. Please comment and kudos! Love ya'll!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @aaronburrisadouchebag!

“Thomas~” Alexander called seductively from the bedroom of Thomas’ New York abode. The two secretaries had been sleeping around for months now, unbeknownst to Eliza. They were more than comfortable with each other, which was why Alexander was so comfortable doing this.

The immigrant leaned against the bedpost, one chair in the center of the bedroom. His eyes were dark as Thomas entered.

“Alexander, you know I am-....” The Virginian was stunned into silence by Hamilton’s appearance. His jaw was slack, eyes ravaging the tan man’s form.

The treasurer was clad in scarlet women’s lingerie, stockings and all. 

“I told them they were for Eliza,” Alexander explained. He strode forwards, his dark hair framing his angular face delicately. He grabbed Thomas by his collar ruffles and tugged him to the chair, pushing him into it with one finger. 

Thomas’s dark brown eyes were practically black as he sat down. His large brown hands reached out for Alexander’s hips but they were swatted away by the smaller man. 

“Ah-ah, no touching,” The scotsman warned with a cheeky smirk, spinning around and prancing away from Jefferson. He turned back around, dragging one finger down his pouty lips and across his chest. His hips began to sway as he danced in front of Thomas, teasing him with his provocative movements.

There wasn’t any music, but Alexander didn’t need it.

Thomas sat back in the chair, his cock steadily growing harder and harder as Alexander danced. The immigrant’s hips swayed back and forth quickly, abdomen rolling seductively. He really did have impressive legs. 

Alexander strutted slowly in a circle around the chair, allowing his ass to jiggle and pop as much as possible, he trailed his hand along Thomas’s shoulders, then strutted away. 

He put it in reverse, shaking his ass as he slowly sat between Thomas’s legs, placing his hands on the man’s knees. He continued moving his ass, back arched, making his way from Jefferson’s groin to his stomach and face with his butt. Once he was done, he cast a cheeky grin over his shoulder and stood.

Hamilton walked a good ways away then turned and strode forward, slowly lowering himself onto his hands and knees, gradually prowling towards Jefferson. As soon as Alexander reached Thomas, he grabbed him by the knees and shoving them apart. Biting his lip, he spread his hands and pushed them up Thomas’s clothed legs then followed with his body. He finally made it all the way up, balancing his knees on the armrests and pressing his lace-covered chest into Thomas’s face as he shook his ass. 

One of his arms was straight up in the air as he circled his hips over Thomas’s and bucked his sparsely clothed cock against the man’s abs.

Thomas was going crazy. Alexander’s other hand slid from his shoulder to his hair, pushing his face into his chest. He needed to touch Hamilton badly; he needed to grab him and fuck him right there. 

Hamilton wouldn’t let him, instead sliding all the way back down Thomas’ legs again. He reached the floor and stood, turning around and flaunting his ass as he removed the lace brassiere. 

When he turned back around, he tossed the bra on the chair right next to Thomas’ head. He strutted back to thomas and bent down, his hands on Jefferson’s knees once more. He swiveled his hips and moved his hands upwards towards Thomas’s face while lowering his body down into a more frontal horizontal position. His head was even with Thomas’s abdomen, too close to his clothed cock. He then slowly stood, teasingly smiling at the dark skinned man. 

He settled back into Thomas’s lap, circling his hips over the other man’s without touching his groin. He leaned back slowly, giving Jefferson a nice view of his whole front side. He tightened his legs, keeping a firm grip on Thomas so he wouldn’t fall.

He touched himself with his hands, starting at his neck and shoulders. He trailed his palms and his fingers across the planes of his neck and collarbone, then back up along his shoulders. He moved next to his chest, grabbing his flesh and mimicking pushing his ‘breasts’ together before he continued down his abs. 

Hamilton slowly raised his torso until he was sitting normally in Jefferson’s lap, then pushed himself off of his partner and strutted around until he was behind the chair. Still dancing, he lowered his chest to the back of Jefferson’s head and placed his hands on the man’s waist. Humming, he caressed his hands seductively along Thomas’s upper body until he reached his face.

Thomas was trying very hard not to sweat or drool at Hamilton’s seductive movements. As Hamilton stood and circled back around, Thomas sharply pushed himself to his feet and grabbed the smaller man.

“As fucking hot as that was, I can’t take any more of your teasing…” Thomas snarled. He ripped the stockings and panties off of Alexander, who yelped. “Dirty little thing,” he scolded the immigrant.

Thomas shoved Hamilton onto the bed, shucking every scrap of clothing from his body as Alexander looked back at him. “Bend over,” the Virginian snarled, grabbing a bottle of oil and tossing it onto the bed. 

The Scotsman shifted further onto the bed, looking over his shoulder as he settled onto his elbows and knees. His back was arched, sticking his ass into the air. 

Jefferson clambered onto the bed next, bringing a large hand down onto Hamilton’s plump ass. “Dirty fucking slut. Look at how hard your cock is for me and I haven't even touched you yet.”

Alexander cried out as Thomas spanked him three times, pausing to rub his ass afterwards. “Only for you, T-Thomas,” he whimpered, arching his back. He pulled away, settling onto his hands and knees. 

Jefferson kneeled behind Alexander, gently dragging his nails along his copper toned lover’s back. He hummed, watching Hamilton as he grabbed the oil and began lubing his cock. 

Thomas slid two slick fingers into Alexander’s hole, surprisingly loose already. “You expected me to fuck you, didn't you?”

Blushing, Hamilton nodded and wiggled his ass at the Secretary of State. “I loosened myself up before I danced so you can fuck me,” 

The Virginian removed his fingers and scoffed, wiping them off. He then shifted, pressing the round head of his thick cock against Hamilton’s hole. “You want it, slut?”

Alexander let out a pathetic whine, arching his back. “Please, daddy! Please ruin my ass with your thick cock! Cum in me!” He looked over his shoulder, his black hair falling slightly in front of his face.

Jefferson didn't hesitate. He pushed forwards, and then began thrusting as soon as the head of his cock was inside of Hamilton's slick hole. He let out a low, gravelly groan in satisfaction from the tightness of Alexander’s ass. Thomas leaned over, his hands roughly gripping the immigrant’s hips as he kissed the man’s back.

The scotsman moaned softly, his voice lifting into a higher, louder pitch at the end. His brown eyes shut quickly as his lover fucked him; his whole body was trembling as Jefferson thrusted inside him. Alexander’s cock was painfully hard, ready to cum. 

“Do you like this? Huh? You’re a pathetic whore, Alexander. You thought you won, t-teasing me with your dancing. How does it feel now, with my thick cock in your ass?” Thomas snarled, grabbing Hamilton by his hair and yanking him to his knees. He continued to thrust at the upward angle, the head of his cock smacking the man’s prostate.   
“It feels good, sir. Please, please may I cum?” the Treasurer whimpered, reaching back with both hands and holding onto Thomas’s thick, curly hair.

Jefferson reached around with his spare hand, grasping Hamilton’s hard erection. “Cum for me, slut,” he commanded, quickly pumping the man’s member. His own abdomen tightened as he neared orgasm, and he bit down on Alexander’s neck to keep from coming.

At the Secretary of State’s command, the immigrant’s cock twitched and he let out a cry. White cum covered Thomas’s hand and dripped onto the bed as Alexander came; his hole clenched around Jefferson’s member, causing him to groan and cum as well. The Virginian spilled himself inside Hamilton, filling the man’s ass with cum.

Alexander let out a small cry as he came down from his high, deep in subspace. Thomas slowly and gently pulled out of him, a glob of sticky, still warm cum slipping out as well. The southerner laid his lover down on the bed, kissing his forehead. “Hold on, darlin’. You did so good for me; I’ll be right back.” 

Thomas got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, fetching a wet rag and a glass of water. He returned to the bedroom, giving Alexander the water to drink as he began to wipe down the man’s copper-toned body. “You were so good for me, Alexander… Are you alright?” he asked, flipping the rag over and wiping himself off before tossing it on the bedside table. 

Alexander finished his water and nodded, setting it down beside the damp, now dirty rag. “Just lay with me, Thomas. That’s all I want for now.”

With a small, affectionate smile, Thomas settled down beside Hamilton and wrapped his arms around the smaller man. The Virginian’s embrace was warm, and Alexander took advantage of it. He cuddled close to the Democratic-Republican, closing his eyes and hoping that this moment would last.


End file.
